lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Vincent
For the character from The Lost Experience, see: Dr. Vincent "Wally" Bolé | Last= | Count=43 | CentricMobisode= | Name=Vincent | Place=Sydney, Australia | Status=Alive | ReasonAus=...was owned by Brian Porter | ReasonTrip=...to move to USA to live with Michael and Walt | Family=Brian Porter - Ex-Owner Susan Lloyd - Ex-Owner Walter Lloyd - Ex-Owner Michael Dawson - Ex-Owner Shannon Rutherford - Ex-Owner Rose Nadler - Owner Bernard Nadler - Owner | Actor=Madison | AltCasting=Pono | S6Ep=Character appearances#VincentS6 | actornolink= No | Images=Images of Vincent }} Vincent was Walt's yellow Labrador Retriever, and the only known non-human passenger on Oceanic Flight 815, as well as a survivor of it. Vincent was originally owned by Walt, but they were separated due to the latter's kidnapping and eventual release from the island. Vincent continued to spend time with the survivors on the island, and by the end of the series, he had been adopted by Rose and Bernard who had been living a secluded life on the island. Before the crash }} Vincent originally belonged to Brian Porter, Walt's adoptive father. Vincent sat with Walt while he was doing his homework one day when a bird slammed into the sliding glass door, killing itself on impact. After Walt's mother, Susan, died, Michael took Vincent from Brian without his permission. When Walt objected, stating that Vincent belonged to Brian, Michael told Walt that Brian gave him the dog. He did this as an act to console his son and perhaps, out of his contempt for Brian. On the morning of September 22, 2004, Walt woke up early in their hotel room and turned the television on. Michael and Walt argued over the television volume. When Michael turned off the television, Walt grabbed Vincent and stormed out of the room. At the airport, before the departure of Oceanic Flight 815, Walt expressed his concern at Vincent's safety in the luggage compartment of the plane. However, Michael reassured him that dogs travel in the luggage compartment of planes all the time and told him not to worry. Therefore, Vincent was presumably in the luggage compartment of the aircraft. On the Island Days 1–44 (Season 1) }} Shortly after the crash, Vincent was searching the jungle. Whilst doing this, he heard a whistle. It was Christian Shephard. He called Vincent over and told him to go wake up his son. As Vincent ran off towards Jack to do this, Christian stated that Jack "had work to do". Vincent then continued running until he found Jack, who had just regained consciousness. As Jack awoke, he saw Vincent running towards him through the jungle and stopping to look at Jack. Vincent then continued exploring the jungle. Walt spent much of his early time on the Island searching for Vincent, thus creating conflict with Michael, who wanted Walt to stay close by. When Michael mentioned Vincent to Jack, Jack revealed that the dog was fine. }} The next day, during a rainstorm, Michael and Walt were arguing. Walt told Michael that if he was his friend, he would look for Vincent. Michael replied that he hadn't given up on looking for the dog and he would do everything to find him. This led to Michael's promise to look for Vincent when the rain stopped. After making this promise, it immediately stopped raining. While looking, he heard something coming towards him and was unable to locate Vincent. Later on, Locke fashioned a high frequency whistle. He then used this whistle to call Vincent, who came running out of the jungle, attracted to the sound. Locke offered to let Michael bring Vincent to Walt so that Michael could reconcile with his son. Michael gave Vincent back to Walt shortly after this. One night on the beach, Vincent woke up the survivors with his barking. Michael and Walt didn't know what had caused this but it was revealed to be the boars invading the camp; they were attracted to the scent of the dead corpses in the plane. }} When Walt would hang out with Locke and Boone, Vincent would stay with him. Vincent witnessed Walt throw his knife into the tree. However, Michael caught Walt with a knife in his hand, and he ordered Walt to take himself and Vincent away from Locke and back to the caves. Walt, along with Vincent, went back to Locke, and Michael caught him again. When he told Walt that he can not see Locke, Walt stormed off into the jungle with Vincent. Whilst trekking through the jungle, Vincent detected something and started to bark. As the sound of rustling in the jungle got louder, Vincent suddenly barked madly. Walt was unable to keep hold of Vincent, and he ran away. Walt chased after him, dropping the dog’s leash in the process. When Walt got rescued by his father and Locke from a polar bear later on, Walt told Locke that Vincent had run away. However Locke assured him that he would come back, just as he did before. Vincent was chased by Michael in the jungle yet another time, which caused Michael to find Sun burying her fake driver's license. When Michael tried to comfort her, they nearly kissed, but Vincent showed up barking just at that moment. When Walt left with Michael to seek rescue on the raft, he placed Vincent in the care of Shannon. Vincent initially tried to swim after the raft after it launched, but he shortly returned to the shore. In the following days, Vincent served as a source of comfort and distraction for Shannon, who had recently suffered the loss of her step-brother, Boone. Days 44–65 (Season 2) }} While the survivors hid in the caves from the Others, Vincent disappeared into the jungle. Shannon told Sayid that she couldn't lose the dog, as it was the only thing that someone asked her to do. So Shannon and Sayid ventured in the jungle to look for him. They found Vincent sitting in the jungle. When they attempted to catch him, Vincent ran off, and Shannon ran after him. She then heard whispers and saw Walt, who disappeared when Sayid came towards her with Vincent. Sun was working in her garden when she was interrupted by Claire carrying Aaron, and Shannon with Vincent. Claire told Sun nervously that they have found the message bottle from the raft. Vincent was later seen with Sayid, Shannon and Sun during the feast. Shannon continued caring for Vincent, right up until her sudden death. Before her second vision of Walt she fed Vincent. After Shannon saw Walt a second time, she attempted to use Vincent to track him by smelling Walt's shirt but he led her to Boone's grave. He then led Shannon into the jungle but ran off just before her death. Later, Vincent returned to the beach to see Michael had returned and was reunited with him. }} Vincent was also present before Charlie attacked Sun, though he ran away before Charlie attacked her. Since he did not bark or defend her, it is likely that if he was still in the area, he recognized Charlie and did not see any reason for alarm. When Michael disappeared into the jungle to look for Walt, Vincent befriended Ana Lucia after she joined the fuselage survivors. His friendship with Ana Lucia was short-lived, as Michael murdered Ana Lucia not long after his return. Vincent befriended many of the island regulars and has ceased to have a single, identifiable "owner." He was seen with Sawyer, who was feeding him and petting him. As well as Hurley and Libby, who were also seen playing with him. While Charlie struggled to build the church, Vincent approached with a Virgin Mary statue in his mouth, dropping it at Charlie's feet. Charlie took the statue and followed Vincent to Sawyer's tent, where Charlie discovered the other Virgin Mary statues. He took them all and threw them in the ocean. Days 68–91 (Season 3) }} Vincent emerged from the jungle to Hurley and Charlie with a human arm bone in his mouth. The hand on the arm held a key chain with a single key and a rabbit's foot. He led Hurley back into the woods, and eventually to the DHARMA van from which the arm and key originated. Vincent remained with Hurley, Charlie, Jin, and Sawyer as they fixed the van, and later went on a joyride with them when Hurley was able to restart the engine. Vincent pulled the blanket off Paulo and Nikki's paralyzed bodies when they were presumed dead by the other survivors and awaiting burial. It is highly likely that Vincent knew they were still alive, given a dog's heightened perceptions. This wasn't picked up by the survivors, who buried the couple alive later that same day. }} Vincent was briefly seen on his leash with Hurley and Claire when they were leaving the beach for the radio tower in a bid to call for rescue. Vincent was also seen leaving the camp and present at the radio tower, still under the care of Claire and Hurley. Days 91–100 (Season 4) }} Still under the care of Claire, Vincent was present when the survivors split into their two separate factions, and was taken by one of the survivors to join Locke's group, due to Hurley and Claire's affiliation with Locke. Hurley, Locke, and the other survivors who wanted to evade the Kahana crew walked off into the jungle with Vincent, headed for the Barracks. The following day, during their trek to the Barracks, the group came across Charlotte Lewis after she had parachuted to the Island. After being quizzed by the group, Charlotte became alarmed that this group didn't want salvation, and she eventually became their captive. Noticing she had a homing beacon to alert her location to her fellow crew members Miles Straume, Daniel Faraday and Frank Lapidus, the beacon was attached to Vincent and he was set free into the jungle to ensure that they wouldn't be found. While trying to track the missing crew member, Jack, Kate, Miles and Daniel were shocked to find Vincent in her place. }} Vincent was then taken in by Jack's group and took refuge at the beach camp. After Charlotte and Daniel fled the beach camp to deactivate the Tempest station, Sun and Jin took Vincent as they searched for them. A few days later, when a body washed up on the beach from the freighter, Vincent relentlessly barked at it while Bernard called for Jack. The body was later revealed to be that of Ray, the freighter's doctor. Vincent is briefly visible in the background after Daniel first returned to the beach on the Zodiac raft, and can be seen on the left behind Juliet. Vincent was on the beach when Ben moved the Island. Season 5 Time flashes }} Vincent was on the beach when Bernard attempted to make a fire, after a flash of light brought the survivors to 1954. When the flaming arrows started to fly out of the darkness, Vincent was seen running away. Vincent's collar was later found at a ravaged beach camp in the future by Locke after one of the time flashes. 1974–1977 Three years later, after Sawyer, Kate and Juliet escaped from the DHARMA submarine and floated ashore, they discovered Vincent on the beach along with Rose and Bernard. The three were very pleased to see him in such good condition. Vincent had been living with Rose and Bernard the past three years in their cabin. After the incident, Jack's group time-traveled back to the present. Vincent did the same, along with his owners Rose and Bernard. Season 6 }}After flashing to 2007, Vincent continued to live his peaceful life with an older Rose and Bernard. At one point, he went to the well where Desmond was temporarily imprisoned, as evidenced by the Man in Black pointing out dog scratches in the ground. He presumably accompanied Rose and Bernard's rescue of Desmond and return to their camp. When the Man in Black approached and took Desmond, Vincent remained behind with his owners. Sometime after Jack had saved the island by replugging the Heart and stumbled away, Vincent found Jack in the very same bamboo grove where they first encountered each other. Vincent laid down beside Jack and comforted him as he died. Searching for Vincent Searching for Vincent is often used by the shows' writers as motivation for the Island residents to venture into the jungle. Examples are: * Michael's encounter with Sun while she cleaned herself. * Walt's polar bear attack. * Locke and Boone's discovery of Claire after her escape from the Staff. * Michael's discovery of Sun burying her California driver's license. * Shannon's vision of Walt. * Hurley's discovery of the overturned DHARMA van. Trivia *''Vincent'' is of Latin origin, from Vincentius, and its meaning is "prevailing." The name originally derives from the Latin verb vincere, meaning "to conquer." *Vincent has met all of the main characters except Richard, Pierre, Penny, Eloise and Ilana. *Vincent is the second character introduced in , after Jack. *Vincent has been played by two different dogs. The original dog is female and her name is Madison, while a second male dog named Pono http://www.thefuselage.com/Threaded/showthread.php?t=71248 later portrayed Vincent. *Scenes in the Season 2 DVD extras showed Vincent in the Pala Ferry boat with Walt and Michael. Although he was never seen to be with them at the end of , this led many to believe Vincent had left the Island with them. This was later disproved in . *"Wally Bolé" is an anagram for "Yellow Lab." *In the French-language dub, the name Vincent is never mentioned. The dog is named "Vince". It's because of the lips movement of the characters. It was easier for the dubbers to say "Vince" that, in french, is closer to the way "Vincent" sounds in English. *In an interview, the creators mentioned that at the show's end, the only character they could promise would be alive was Vincent. (Official Lost Podcast/February 5, 2009) Indeed, the final shot of the series showed Vincent alive, lying next to the dying Jack. He and Walt were the main characters and the only ones of the original characters not shown to have died by the end of the series. Naveen Andrews, who portrayed Sayid Jarrah, had a theory that the series finale would feature rescue boats coming for Vincent while the graves of all the survivors are seen behind him. (Lost: The Complete Second Season (DVD), Canine Castaway) Though he may have been joking, the final scene really did juxtapose a living Vincent against the theme of death and the afterlife explored with the human survivors. *According to Damon Lindelof, a flashback for Vincent had actually been planned for the Season 1 finale. The scene would show Vincent's experience at the airport. However details of the scene were spoiled by the press, so the producers decided not to shoot this unimportant in-joke. (Lost: The Complete Second Season (DVD), Canine Castaway) They later did shoot a scene from Vincent's perspective in Season 6, showing him spotting Desmond trapped in a well, but they ended up cutting it, leaving it for the DVD. Vincent did, however, receive a flashback in the form of his mobisode . *Vincent is also one of the few Oceanic Flight 815 survivors, along with his owner Rose and Bernard, Walt, Kate, Sawyer, Claire, Hurley, Aaron, Cindy, Zach and Emma. *Vincent is one of seven characters to appear in all six seasons and Lost: Missing Pieces, the others being Jack, Sun, Jin, Hurley, Claire and Christian. *Every single season Vincent appears in he has less or the same amount of appearances as the previous season, going 17, 12, 5, 5, 2 and then 2. *The novel "The Leopard" also has a dog ("Bendico") as the first and last character to appear. See also * Animals * Dog - disambiguation page * Ms. Honolulu * Retrieversoftruth.com ar:فينسنت de:Vincent es:Vincent fr:Vincent he:וינסנט it:Vincent nl:Vincent pl:Vincent pt:Vincent ru:Винсент zh:Vincent Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Missing Pieces characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 Crew and Passengers Category:Middle Section Survivors Category:Animals Category:Michael and Walt's flashback characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters in all 6 Seasons